Friends in early years
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's Ally Dawson's first day in kindergarten, but she has no friends...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: A short story about how Ally and Trish met for the first time in kindergarten. This is also I think my first A & A story where Austin isn't seen or mentioned at all.**

* * *

**Friends in early years**

**Little 5 year old Ally Dawson enter Miami Sunflower Kindergarten for the first time. She's a little nervous. None of the kids here are kids she's met before.**

Ally try to act as if she's happy and cool, even though she's nervous. Her dad, Lester Dawson told his little daughter that she had nothing to be afraid of, but that didn't make sweet little Ally any more confident.

"Hi, my name's Ally!" says Ally as she walk past a girl.

The girl says nothing, she doesn't even look at Ally.

None of the other kids speak to Ally. They don't even look at her. It's as if they can't see or hear her.

Ally throws her little pink girly Minnie Mouse backpack into the cubby with her name on it.

"Why doesn't kids talk to me? Am I ugly?" says Ally to herself in a sad childish tone.

"Hi, you must be Allyson Dawson, right?" says Mrs Annie Carmichael, the kindergarten teacher as she walk over to Ally.

"Yes...I'm Ally." says Ally with her cute little voice.

"My name's mrs Annie Carmichael and I'm gonna be your teacher here at Miami Sunflower." says Mrs Carmichael with a friendly smile.

"Mrs Carmichael...?" says Ally, saying the pretty advanced name perfect, which most kindergarten-kids would not be able to, but it's Ally so, no surprise there.

"Yes, Ally." says Mrs Carmichael.

"Am I ugly?" says Ally in a low tone.

"No, you're very cute and sweet." says Mrs Carmichael. "Don't cry, okey? Everything's fine."

"Yay! Me is totally cute!" says Ally as she jump up and down in joy.

Ally follows Mrs Carmichael into the classroom.

"Kids, today we have a new girl in our classroom. Allyson Dawson, but you can call her Ally." says Mrs Carmichael.

"Hi, Ally!" says a slightly chubby little girl with big curly dark hair.

"Hi, what's your name?" says Ally, not sure if the other girl is friendly or not.

"I'm Trish." says the other girl.

"Are you gonna be bad to me?" says Ally.

"No. Me think you're cool. Wanna play?" says Trish.

"Yes, me wanna play!" says a happy Ally, now not nervous at all anymore.

Ally and Trish grab papers and crayons and begin to doodle.

"My dad has taught me to play piano." says Ally as she point to the piano on the other side of the room.

"Is it fun?" says Trish.

"Totally fun." says Ally.

Ally sees a blonde girl, who's talking to three other kids.

"Who is blondie-kid over there?" says Ally.

"That's Tilly. Me don't like her." says Trish.

"She's bad kid...?" says Ally.

"Sometimes." says Trish.

"What you drawin'...?" says Ally to Trish.

"A dog." says Trish as she show Ally her drawing, which look nothing like a dog.

"My drawing is a guitar." says Ally. Ally's drawing at least look somewhat like a guitar. It's not a very realistic drawing, but Ally, while being a smart kid with talent is still a kid so you shouldn't expect her to be able to draw as good as an adult.

"Guitars are cool." says Trish.

"Yeah, soo cool." says Ally.

"You can play guitar?" says Trish.

"No, but wanna learn..." says Ally. "It look soo cool."

"I see you've found a friend." says Mrs Carmichael as she walk up to Ally and Trish at the little plastic table where they sit.

"Trish is nice, mrs." says Ally.

"Good, have fun, kids." says Mrs Carmichael with a smile.

Later.

Ally and Trish look at the pictures in a story-book when a boy walk by and grab the teddy bear that's in Ally's backpack that she now keep right next to her on the floor.

"No!" says Ally when she sees the black-haired boy walking away with her beloved toy.

Ally run over to the boy.

"Don't...touch...my teddy!" says Ally as hard and angry as her little kid-voice allows her too.

"You're a dorky loser!" says the boy in a sassy tone as he stick out his tongue at Ally. "Cry for your mommy!"

"No...give me back Bobby, the Bear!" says Ally with confidence, showing no fear of the other kid.

"Mitch, give Ally her toy back...now!" says Mrs Carmichael when she sees the two kids face to face, the boy with Ally's teddy bear in his hands.

The boy, apparently named Mitch, gives Ally her teddy bear back and walk away without saying anything to her.

"Did Mitch hurt you?" says Mrs Carmichael.

"No, me's not scared of boys." says Ally.

"Good." says Mrs Carmichael.

Ally smile and hug her teddy bear tight, talking to it in a soft low tone "Bobby...Ally's never gonna let evil kids touch you again. So, so..."

Ally comfort her teddy bear as if it was alive.

"Did that boy hurt your teddy?" says Trish.

"No, my teddy is okey." says Ally with a small laugh.

"Cool." says Trish.

Ally and Trish play with Ally's teddy bear for a while.

"Ally, you're soo cool." says Trish. "You're the only girl not scared of Mitch. He is evil kid."

"Me is never scared of boys, cuz girls are much more awesome." says Ally as she giggle a little.

"I wanna be that cool too." says Trish.

"You already are, cuz you are a girlie." says Ally.

Later that day when he come to pick Ally up, Lester Dawson is surprised, but also happy to see that his little Ally is not as sad and nervous as she was when he left her at kindergarten that morning.

"Daddy...I have a new friend. Her name's Trish." says Ally.

"That's good, sweetie. Is Bobby, the Bear happy too?" says Lester Dawson.

"Yes." says Ally with a smile.

Ally is really happy to have found a good friend in Trish De La Rosa. Finally Ally is no longer the sad little girl without any real friends.

**The End.**


End file.
